


Lucky Day

by leiascully



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jack's lucky day.  Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: For a tumblr prompt.  
> Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, and BBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Jack was still laughing when they rematerialized. "I'd almost forgotten what that felt like," he said, pointing at the vortex manipulator on River's wrist. 

"I refuse to believe you knew there was a mafia enslaving the bondage planet before you went," she said, smoothing her frizzed hair.

"Sometimes you have to combine pleasure with business," he said, winking. "Thanks - I was all tied up."

She rolled her eyes. "You couldn't resist?"

"Never can," he told her. "I still think we left a little too early."

"You're not quite that lucky today," she told him, raising an eyebrow. 

They both grinned.


End file.
